


Be my slave

by azuregemini



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuregemini/pseuds/azuregemini





	Be my slave

你确定你真的没问题吗？  
当然，你对我连这点信心都没有啊？  
怎么会？蹲在地上的撒加亲昵的抚摸着弟弟的脸颊，同时拿过地上的锁链：你知道到时候我会很认真的……如果你觉得接受不了，记得我们的安全词。  
我也对你的表现，很好奇。加隆低头咬了一下撒加的指尖.  
抚摸了下弟弟的头发，撒加微微一笑：来，我们在复习一下，安全词是什么？  
加隆翻了个白眼，好吧，安全词是 Cape Sounion。  
撒加伸手捂住了他的眼睛。  
我爱你。撒加的声音是不变的温柔。  
我也爱你，加隆回答。  
咔哒咔哒两声，加隆脚踝上的锁扣上了锁。  
没有窗户的密室里只有加隆的头顶亮着一盏孤单的白炽灯，雪亮的灯光反倒让暗处愈加黑暗，撒加的身影和面容融入到黑暗之中。  
房间里静悄悄的。  
加隆正式的打量了一下自己的现状，他浑身赤裸的坐在地上，两条腿分成了V字型，私处在灯光下暴露无遗，但是他无法合拢自己的长腿，因为一根不算短的伸缩杆，正分别锁在他的两个脚踝上。  
还真是……挺尴尬啊，他心里想着。  
撒加，你怎么不说话，我们开始了吗？  
赤裸着身体坐在地板上还是挺凉的，黑暗中一个坐垫扔了过来，加隆笑嘻嘻的坐上了柔软舒适的天鹅绒坐垫。  
不是说要做的很过分吗？还给坐垫，你到底会不会哦？  
哼，黑暗中撒加冷冷的从鼻子里哼了一声。  
从来没有听到过撒加这么冷淡无情的表达他的不屑的加隆楞了一下。  
你在想什么，让你坐上去只是为了一会不想让你的体液全都流到我的地板上。  
穿着修长的黑色长裤的撒加从椅子上站了起来，他走到加隆面前居高临下的看着依然坐在地上不明所以的加隆，镶嵌着小粒宝石的袖扣在灯光下折射着迷人的光线。  
你……就算在迟钝，加隆也明白，这场游戏，开始了。  
这是一场主人和奴隶的游戏，这个游戏究竟会玩到什么程度，玩出什么结果，现在加隆不知道。  
但是不可否认，刚才撒加的那句话，多多少少戳了一下他高傲的自尊心。  
什么嘛……他小声的嘀咕着。  
为什么你的废话这么多？  
撒加在加隆面前又一次蹲了下来，不过这一次他的眼神完全变了，他看加隆的眼神好像在看一只待调教的不安分的宠物。  
他伸出手，戴着白色手套的手指抚摸了下加隆的嘴唇，吻了上去。  
和平时完全一样的缠绵的吻，撒加柔软的嘴唇，好闻的气息，还有那让人品尝过一次就难以忘记的吻技。  
虽然站不起来，但是不妨碍加隆用他依然自由的双手抱住撒加的脖子和肩膀。  
那带着白手套的手指沿着光滑的脊背抚摸着，激起一路战栗兴奋的火花。  
若即若离的轻柔的抚摸极富技巧，不过两个来回加隆就觉得身体热了起来，偏偏这时候撒加还用他那世界上最温柔的情人所能有的灵活的舌头在吻着他，从内到外都被如此爱抚着，不可避免的，撒加游离到加隆大腿内侧的右手摸到了加隆已经硬起来的欲望。  
他的一根手指从根部滑了上去，这种触摸简直快乐的让人飞起来。  
然而，犹如一个突然被打断的美梦，撒加中止了这个吻，他后撤身体，嘴唇上依然还是湿润的，吐出尖刻的言辞：这么快就有反应了，这个身体还真是来者不拒啊。  
明晃晃的灯光下那挺立起来的性器在被强迫分开的大腿之间看的格外清楚，热血涌上面颊，巨大的羞耻感让加隆脸烫的要烧起来。  
情欲被这么曝光在别人眼前，就算知道这只是个游戏，还是让人羞愧的想要藏到阴影里。  
双腿无法合拢，加隆尝试着用手去遮挡一下，但是撒加动作比他更快，直接上去握住了那已经开始有点变软的东西。加隆本能的想往后缩，但是撒加的一只脚已经踩在了禁锢住双腿的伸缩杆上，逃无可逃。  
左手抬起加隆的下巴，撒加在灯光下变成深蓝色的眼睛玩味的打量着自己的弟弟，从头顶上照下来的灯光让加隆长长的睫毛在眼下洒落一片淡淡的阴影。  
刚才热吻中变的红肿的嘴唇迷惘的微张着，似乎还没搞清楚现在到底发生了什么。  
他允许自己情不自禁的吻上了加隆的眼睛和那长长的漂亮的睫毛。  
哥哥……加隆彻底糊涂了，撒加这忽而冷酷忽而柔情的态度让他不知道这个游戏到底是怎样进行下去，于是他又一次去拥抱自己的兄长，同时焦躁的扭了扭腰。  
你动一下好不好，你这么握着我很难受。他舔着嘴唇说。  
撒加颦起好看的眉头，他手上略微施力，隔着一层软软的手套，力度刚刚好，织布带来的摩擦感和赤身裸体被人抚慰的羞耻让加隆又一次兴奋起来。  
你是想要这样的吗？撒加一边前后活动着右手一边问加隆。  
是的，是的……加隆喘息着回答，他低下头，看着撒加带着白手套的手在那里缓缓移动，似乎能读懂他的心思那样按照他想要的频率抚慰着他。熟悉的快感从小腹升起，加隆不由得弓起了身体，他靠在撒加身上，闻着他身上好闻的气息，抚摸着他的脸，伸过头去想要接吻，白色衬衣穿的一丝不苟的撒加总是充满了禁欲的味道，而这个优雅从容的人却在帮弟弟自渎，这个念头让加隆把手伸向了撒加的两腿之间。  
捏住他下巴的那只手突然加重了力量，把他推倒在地，赤裸的后背接触到冰凉的地板让加隆从意乱情迷中清醒过来，他看着自己哥哥的眼睛，如同冬日夜晚飘着雪的大海，让人捉摸不透的冷漠。  
快感如退潮的海水，留下又一次被打断的尴尬在空荡荡的沙滩上。  
哥哥？加隆喘息着，他的额头渗出了细密的一层汗水，他挣扎着，努力的用手支撑起自己的身体，但是他站不起来。  
我不记得我有允许你碰我。  
撒加带着白色手套的手摸索着加隆的脖颈，人体最脆弱的地方，把他压在地板上，同时右手开始粗暴的动作起来，猛然袭来的快感让加隆浑身抽搐，他的脚蹬着地板，用一个尴尬的姿势仰面朝天躺在地上。  
你是想要这样的吗？  
撒加的嘴角边挂着一个冷冷的笑，从开始到现在，他甚至连衬衣的扣子都没有松开过一粒。  
从头至尾，除了那个放纵自己的吻，他一直都是一个冷静的看客。  
加隆闭上眼睛不想去看明晃晃的灯光，全心全意的感受着哥哥的手在他身体上的动作。  
他不得不承认，脖颈被压迫带来的轻微的窒息，失去自由的双腿，还有这么被打开身体暴露在灯光下，这一切让他格外的兴奋。  
他激烈的喘息着，弓起的身体形成了个漂亮的弧形，手在地板上漫无目的的抓挠，聚集在脊椎底部的快感已经蓄势待发要爆炸。  
一个声音贴在他的耳边轻轻的说：你真淫荡。  
轻蔑的话语强行灌入了几乎是空白的意识，巨大的羞耻感让加隆蓦然惊醒，然而身体已经失控的在撒加的手下抽搐起来。  
并不是一次完美的高潮，他本来可以和撒加拥抱在一起交换最深情的吻看着对方的眼睛 一起享受这种快乐。而不是这样躺在地板上被人冷冰冰的看着毫无形象的在别人的手里射出来。  
加隆躺在地板上喘息着。  
撒加优雅的脱掉粘上了体液的手套甩在一边，开始解自己衬衣的扣子。  
衬衣，腰带，裤子，内衣，最后脱的一丝不挂。  
他完美的身体在灯光下看起来犹如玉石雕琢而成，让加隆想起撒加在床上的样子。  
体内好像有什么东西觉醒，迅速的生长起来。  
然后他被撒加拽着两腿之间的伸缩杆拽到椅子前，撒加坐了下来，顺势一提，就让加隆趴在了自己的两腿之间，他捏着加隆的下巴，手指抚摸过加隆的嘴唇。  
是不是还觉得不满足？  
高潮后的脱力和被人摆布的羞耻让加隆说不出话来。  
不想说话？还是因为你嘴里少了什么东西觉得不自在？  
头被狠狠的按了下去，埋入撒加的两腿之间：给我好好的舔到我让你停为止。  
坚硬火热的物体塞进嘴里，毫不留情的直接捅到口腔的底部，差一点就要喘不过气来，加隆费力的调整着姿势让自己适应。  
他顺从又细致的把它全部纳入口中，用舌头包裹住用嘴唇不停的吮吸，直到听见撒加发出满意的呻吟声。沉下身体，用仰头的姿势让自己尽可能的吞下撒加的性器直接送到喉咙里，完美的深喉，撒加舒服的两手抱住了加隆的头情不自禁的又往下按了去。  
呜……无法压抑的生理性干呕，并不能停止撒加继续向下送的动作，要窒息了……这个念头猛的跳了出来，身体不由得发冷，颤抖，下身却挺立了起来。  
你在我的身体里面，哥哥。  
亢奋又无力的身体瘫软在撒加的大腿上，撒加抓着加隆的肩膀把他推开，看着两眼失神，因为长时间吮吸而嘴唇红肿沾满亮晶晶唾液的加隆。  
他的手把玩着加隆又一次兴奋起来的器官，满意的点点头：做的不错。于是他像赏赐糖果一样抚摸着加隆后腰的腰窝，加隆浑身又是一抖，那是他最敏感的地方。  
脸又被抬了起来，离的更近了，呼吸的热气都打在了脸上。  
我就知道你这个身体一次根本满足不了你，所以现在大声点告诉我接下来你想要怎么样？  
加隆翕动着嘴唇。  
他的声音沙哑的几乎听不见。  
操我 。

撒加舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇，从开始到现在，似乎两个人都已经入戏过深。  
明知道这是一个约定好了的游戏，只为了体验别样的感觉，深入其中的时候还是不知不觉发掘了性格中的另外一面。  
从来都不知道自己可以这么冷酷，也从来不知道加隆可以这么……逆来顺受。  
刚才加隆的服侍已经让他想要立刻停下这个游戏和加隆回到他们那张舒适的大床上去好好做一次，但平时阳光活跃，和自己有着相同英俊的脸庞的弟弟，此时匍匐在自己脚下，迷惘而顺从，被欲望征服，心甘情愿的接受摆布，这种控制和服从的感觉，让他心中的一个小小的角落燃烧起了黑色欲念的火苗。  
既然如此，你还能走多远，还能忍受到什么时候呢？  
不妨，试试看。  
两样东西被扔在加隆面前的地上，一瓶润滑剂和一个有着特意设计过的弧线的按摩棒。做给我看，撒加轻描淡写：如果你表现的好的话……你会得到你想要的奖励。  
加隆深深的吸了口气。  
这两样东西，说熟悉真是不能更熟悉了，平时两个人也会用各种各样的小玩具来增添情趣，但这样两腿被伸缩杆撑开，狼狈的坐在地上给自己做前戏扩张，还真是第一次。  
当然，他完全可以选择不去做，只要说了那个安全词，撒加就会立刻变回那个可以全身心信赖的哥哥，同时也是温柔无比的情人。  
但，如果做了，又会怎么样呢？  
两个人之间从来没有过任何隐瞒，他们亲密的如同一个人，也许正是因为过分亲密，让生活里少了一点点叫做刺激的东西。  
撒加赤裸的胸膛起伏着，仿佛能听见那里面急促的心跳，如果现在能扑过去舔舐他的肌肤，轻咬着他紧凑的肌肉，听到他嗓子里发出的沙哑含糊的呻吟，或者，被他压在床上用一根手指撩遍全身让人欲仙欲死的纠缠在一起，那是多么美好的一件事。  
对撒加的渴求，永远高于一切存在。  
看着加隆伸手捡过地上的润滑剂和按摩棒，撒加的嘴角微微一动。  
对，很好，就这样，分开双腿在我面前自渎。  
粘稠冰凉的润滑剂倒在掌心里的颜色，和体液看上去很像，加隆看了面无表情的撒加一眼，吮吸了一下自己的一根手指，然后就蘸着那半透明的液体在私处慢慢的涂抹开。  
雪亮的灯光下下，加隆的手正好给那里投下了阴影，只能听得见液体被推开涂抹的水声，他一只手撑在身后让自己的身体尽可能的后倾，蓝色浓密的长发散落在地上，喉结随着手上加快的动作滚动着。  
他喘着气，放松身体，让一根手指慢慢的探入。  
房间里太安静了，安静的可以听到撒加吞下口水的声音。  
第二根手指，也顺利的挤了进去，身体很快就进入了状态，紧密的包裹着两根手指在里面滑动，带来熟悉的被扩张被打开的快感。不够，还不够，灼热的肠壁像是带着吸力想要留着外来的异物。  
加隆的手试探着第三根手指，由于角度的问题，只能稍微进去一点点，试探了几下之后，他摸到了放在大腿边上的按摩棒，白色的按摩棒上带着一个按钮。  
还是有些凉啊……加隆心里暗暗的想，没有撒加的身体那样火热，那样硬中又软吗，就像刚在含在嘴里的触感那样，还会一跳一跳的回应自己。  
他闭上眼睛，想着每次撒加进入他身体前总是充满爱惜的和他深深的接吻，想着每次他进入身体的时候那像海潮一样覆盖过来的气息。  
比起手指要更粗更硬的按摩棒借着润滑顺畅的进去了……比起刚开始做的时候那种每次都疼的想哭的过去，这个身体果然被开发的很充分了。  
加隆小心的寻找着身体内最敏感的哪一点，就算是被特意设计出了符合身体构造的弧线，冰冷的人工制品还是不如能够迅速感应彼此的血肉之躯，那冷硬的凸起不是很贴合的在肠道内抽送着，慢慢的，慢慢的，熟悉的热潮开始涌动在皮肤之下，在撒加眼前做这件事的刺激让身体的反应比平时更加明显，加隆手上的动作加快了。  
撒加略微前倾，睁大了眼睛看着已经开始进入享受状态的加隆，他觉得饥渴，他的嗅觉闻到了加隆体内荷尔蒙发出的在明确不过的信息。  
那白色的按摩棒进进出出的频率，和加隆发出含糊低哼的声音彼此合拍。  
他猛的站起来蹲在加隆面前，握住了他手里的那根按摩棒。  
加隆睁开眼睛，湿润的眼神里满是情欲，兄弟两人就这么对视着。  
很享受是吗……撒加压低了声音，那就让我在来帮帮你。  
他的手按了一下那个按钮，立刻这人工塑料制品就以疯狂的频率震动起来，同时撒加握住加隆的手向里面狠狠一推又向下压去。  
他满意的听见了加隆带着哭腔的一声呻吟，随之是更多的断断续续停不下来的闷哼。  
加隆的左手几乎要支撑不住身体，他的腰腹，整个上身都随着在身体里震动的物体颤抖，撒加整个人逼了上去，把加隆搂在臂弯里，同时接管了加隆的右手，让那个按摩棒进出的更加快速。  
撒加……撒加……加隆抖的说不出话，他的额头全是汗水，上气不接下气，那快乐的源泉被这样狠狠蹂躏激发的快感让他徘徊在高潮的边缘似乎下一秒就可以直接登上峰顶，可是撒加似乎能够读到他的心思，每当他勾起脚趾全身僵硬的准备迎接高潮的时候撒加就把按摩棒撤出来减缓刺激的程度，于是他又从情欲的峰顶跌落。  
反反复复，反反复复。  
被收缩杆限制住自由的两条腿扭的快要痉挛了，加隆的眼睛里全是生理性的泪水，他死死的抓住撒加的手臂挣扎着吐出了那个词  
Cape ……Sounion  
下一秒钟，撒加甩开了手里的按摩棒，被那个被摩擦到热的东西扔进墙角，重重的摔了一下。  
他火热而强势的吻像雨点一样落在了加隆的脸上，加隆伸开手臂抱住了他的兄长。  
加隆两只脚上的锁被打开了，不过脚的主人并没有来得急并拢他修长的双腿，就被人猛的抱了起来，随着撒加坐进房间里唯一一把舒适的椅子里。  
他坐在撒加的腿上，搂住撒加的肩膀，看着他哥哥那对美丽的蓝眼睛，里面是满满的温柔和熔岩一样滚烫的欲望。  
现在，撒加沙哑着嗓子说，请你自己动。  
后来是怎样离开那个房间的呢？加隆并不记得了。  
他最后的记忆停留在自己很快就射了出来并且体液顺着两个人的大腿向下淌的那一刻。  
犹如被大海吞噬，彻底的，毫无保留的，融入其中。  
他睁开眼睛，自己躺在柔软的白色床单里，身上裹着轻软的被子，外面天色已亮。  
撒加正单手撑着头侧躺在他身边，微笑着看着他。  
加隆伸手搂过撒加的腰把他拽着躺了下来，撒加抚摸着加隆的头发，两个人额头抵在一起鼻尖摩擦着，情不自禁的相视而笑。  
怎么醒的这么早？  
因为饿了，撒加的手指在加隆的头发里梳理着，缓缓下移到敏感的后颈，指尖滑来滑去。  
饿？加隆让自己和撒加贴的更近：昨天我记得都是我在动？你有消耗很多体力嘛？  
可是后来都是我在动啊……撒加露出无辜的眼神。  
他蓝色的长发散落在枕头上，他的眼睛里有星星，他的笑容纯良又温柔。  
加隆突然翻了个身，把撒加压在身下，坐了上去。  
他得意洋洋的用手指按住撒加的肩膀看着身下毫无防备就被推倒的哥哥。  
所以，你是想让我来动呢，还是你自己动呢？  
怎么都可以啊，撒加惬意的放松了身体，笑弯了好看的眼睛。  
喔对了，手铐在床头的抽屉里。


End file.
